The present invention relates to the field of novelty item and product sample cards, and, more particularly, to an improved card having one or more novelty items, product samples, or other items of value, contained therein in a secure and visible manner along with a video and/or audio cassette or compact disk.
In the past, numerous cards, such as greeting or special occasion cards, have been available in a variety of shapes and sizes and with a variety of different decorative images, indicia and/or messages thereon. Such cards are often purchased along with a separate gift item to be presented to the recipient of the gift as a complement to the gift. A variety of cards have also been made with means therein for holding a toy, novelty or gift item, such as a piece of candy or a dog biscuit, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,152,865 and 4,203,516. Cards have also been constructed in the past in a manner which enables an audio cassette to be contained therein, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,780. Other cards have been distributed by way of bulk mailings soliciting new customers for computer-related services, or describing a particular manufacturer's goods or services, which cards are packaged with a compact disk and are imprinted with a variety of advertising and related materials, and also at times are packaged with various informational inserts or brochures providing additional detail relating to such goods or services. Prior art cards, however, have not heretofore provided a card construction and configuration which enables an item of value or perceived value to be packaged therein in a secure, visible and compact manner, along with a video and/or audio cassette or compact disk.
Thus, a need exists for an improved card which provides a means for securely and decoratively mounting a novelty item, product sample or the like therein, while also providing a carrier for an audio and/or video cassette or compact disk.